<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different World by LuvBusters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442785">A Different World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters'>LuvBusters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Ghostbusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universes, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Sex in the office</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lab accident, Egon is transported to an alternate universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz/Peter Venkman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lab accident sends Egon to an alternate universe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday, 6:15 PM</p><p>Egon was in his lab working on his latest project. </p><p>“Hey Spengs, you gonna eat or what?” Peter asked. </p><p>“I’ll be along later; I’m almost finished,” Egon mumbled.</p><p>“Ok. There’s pizza in the kitchen, at least until Slimer finds it!” Peter returned to the kitchen. “We’d better hide him a couple of slices. He says he’s almost finished,” he told Winston and Ray.</p><p>“What’s he working on anyway?” Winston asked. “He’s been holed up in the lab for the past three weeks!”</p><p>“He’s trying to build a device that will open up a doorway to another dimension so we can send the ghosts we catch there instead of the containment unit. It’ll help with overcrowding,” Ray explained.</p><p> “Cool! If it works, we can sell it to prisons all across the country! We’ll make a fortune!” Peter quipped.</p><p>“Seriously, Pete. Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean, opening up doorways to other dimensions? Sounds kinda dangerous?” Winston said.</p><p>Peter gave Winston his classic smile. “Zed, the man has four PhDs, has a working knowledge of physics, has built nuclear accelerator packs and a containment unit. Plus, we gave him a lab. What about ANY of that DOESN’T sound dangerous?” </p><p>Winston nodded, conceding his point. </p><p>Just then, a loud explosion came from the lab, shaking the building.</p><p>“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!” Winston yelled as all three men ran towards the lab.</p><p>By the time they got to the lab, the thick black smoke had filtered out of the room enough to see the damage. </p><p>“EGON!” Peter yelled. </p><p>“Damn, what a mess!” Winston exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh ….NO!” Ray shouted as he ran into the lab. He stopped at the far end of the room in front of a huge, glowing opening. “He did it! EGON DID IT!”</p><p>“I’m confused; why did you say oh NO?” Peter asked.</p><p>Ray looked back at Peter and Winston. “It looks like Egon did create that doorway. The ‘oh no’ is because unless he left very detailed notes, we may not be able to get him back.”</p><p>“Should we call Janine?” Winston asked. “We might need an extra hand?”</p><p>“Good idea; YOU call her!” Peter said. </p><p>Winston gave Peter a look that silently said, “Screw you.” He ran to the rec room and made the call. “Hey Janine, it’s Winston. Yeah, I know it’s after your working hours. Could you come back to the firehouse? No, dress casually. We might need you to help with a pack. I can’t ask Egon; he’s not here.” Silence on the other end. “Janine? You still there? Yeah, it’s extremely important. Well, that’s why we need you. Egon’s gone. No, I mean in another dimension. Hello? Janine?” He heard a click ending the call. He returned to the lab.</p><p>“Well, is she coming?” Peter asked anxiously. </p><p>Winston smirked. “I think it’s safe to assume she’ll be here and sliding in on two wheels.”</p><p>*************************<br/>
As predicted, Janine’s car came to a screeching halt twenty-two minutes later. She came running upstairs. “WINSTON! RAY! PETER!” </p><p>“We’re in here, Janine!” Ray replied.</p><p>She ran into the lab where the others were. They were slowly going through the rubble of what was left of the lab.</p><p>“Hey! That’s fast! You must’ve been flying!” Peter teased. </p><p>“BITE ME, VENKMAN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! AND WHERE’S EGON?!” Janine screamed.</p><p>Peter casually walked up to her, his classic grin already spreading across his face. “In response to what you just said: nah, you might like it; there was an explosion; and in another dimension.” </p><p>Janine’s eyes narrowed. “I outta belt you,” she snarled through clenched teeth. </p><p>Ray broke in between them. “Egon’s been working on a device that will open a doorway to another dimension!”</p><p>“Well, looks like he did it!” Janine said. “Why would he want to do that?!”</p><p>“So we could send the ghosts we capture there instead of overcrowding the containment unit.”</p><p>Janine’s expression softened, quickly changing to worried. “Then do we know how to get him? I mean, he usually makes notes.”</p><p>Winston brought over a notebook to Ray. “Is this something?”</p><p>Ray looked over it carefully. “This looks like the schematic for the device. Let me look through the books he was using. Hopefully, it’ll give me some kind of clue as to what dimension he was trying to use.”</p><p>“There’s a few books still left intact,” Winston said, pointing to Egon’s workbench. </p><p>“What can I do?” Janine asked. </p><p>“Make some coffee - lots of it,” Winston replied. </p><p>***************************<br/>
Egon opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding. As he sat up, he realized that he was sitting in the middle of Central Park. “How on earth did I get here?!” he wondered aloud. As he slowly stood, he realized he may have a slight head injury. His hand had a small amount of blood on it. “I’d better return to the firehouse.”</p><p>As he approached the firehouse, Egon suddenly got the uneasy feeling that something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something seemed ‘off.’ He entered the garage area, feeling even more out of place.</p><p>He continued walking; Ecto-1 was parked in her usual spot, but some of the equipment on the top of it looked different. “Hmm, maybe Ray has been making some adjustments?” he thought to himself. What he saw next made him realize something was definitely off. </p><p>Janine was sitting at her desk typing up notes. But Peter was standing behind her, giving her a shoulder massage. “Peter, please. I really need to get this done!”</p><p>“I’ve got something you can do,” he said provactively.</p><p>Egon cleared his throat to announce his presence. </p><p>Peter released Janine and ran up to him. “Dr. Egon Spengler?! Wow! To what do we owe the honor of your presence?!” His tone was almost annoyed and very sarcastic.</p><p>Egon was confused. “Peter! Don’t take that tone with me! What’s wrong with you?!”</p><p>Peter folded his arms across his chest. “What do you need me for? You always had all the answers back in college!”</p><p>Janine had walked up to try and diffuse the situation. “Excuse me, but what’s the problem?”</p><p>“Oh this is Dr. Egon Spengler!”</p><p>“Yeah, I got that already, Peter. What’s the problem?!” Janine demanded. </p><p>“Peter, have I done something to offend you?” Egon asked. </p><p>“Oh, just made me and Ray look like freakin’ idiots back at Columbia!”</p><p>“We ALL looked like idiots to Dean Yager! What’s your problem?!” Egon was quickly becoming upset. </p><p>Ray and Winston came downstairs. Winston looked confused but Ray looked as upset as Peter. </p><p>“What the hell do YOU want?!” Ray shouted at Egon. </p><p>“Wait just a damn minute! Somebody needs to tell me why you two are so mad at him!” Janine insisted.</p><p>“Remember me telling you about the guy who thought he was smarter than everybody else, even the professors when me and Ray were at Columbia?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>Peter motioned to Egon with his thumb. “THAT’S the GUY!”</p><p>Winston stepped in next. “Wait a minute. There must be a reason he’s here.” He turned to Egon. “Whatcha need, man?”</p><p>Egon suddenly felt light-headed. “I believe I need to sit down.” Everything became dark after that. </p><p>***************<br/>
Egon awoke a few minutes later. He opened his eyes and saw everyone else sitting around him. Janine was by his side on the couch holding a cool washcloth. As he tried to sit up, she gently pushed him back down.</p><p>“You’d better stay down. You’ve got a nasty bump on your head,” she explained as she reapplies the cloth to the back of his head. </p><p>“Wh-What happened?” Egon asked groggily.</p><p>“You passed out, most likely from the head injury,” Winston said. </p><p>Egon tried again to sit up, this time succeeding. “I think something isn’t quite right.”</p><p>“What makes you say?” Peter said, his tone still sarcastic. </p><p>“That’s the major indication!” Egon said, annoyed. “Let me just say this: I created a device in the lab and there was an explosion. I woke up in the middle of Central Park.”</p><p>“What lab? Your daddy’s fancy place back in Ohio?” Peter asked. </p><p>“No! The lab HERE! At the FIREHOUSE!” Egon said angrily. </p><p>“There’s nobody’s lab here,” Ray said slowly. “I mean, I’ve got the equipment room upstairs, but there’s no lab!”</p><p>Egon looked at each person, trying to make some sense out of this. “Peter, why are you so angry with me?”</p><p>“Because you were a Grade A asshole back then, and I’m sure you STILL ARE NOW!”</p><p>Egon shook his head. “I don’t understand. You and I were best friends in college! And Ray also! What’s happened to change that?!”</p><p>Ray took over the conversation. “Hold on! You said you created a device? In your lab?”</p><p>Egon nodded. </p><p>“What did this device do? What was it for?”</p><p>“The containment unit was starting to become overcrowded. I created something to open a doorway to another dimension where we could send the ghosts we capture there instead of the containment unit,” Egon explained. </p><p>Ray’s eyes brightened. “HOLY SHIT! Your invention worked!”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Let me ask some questions to test my theory first!” Ray said. “What was our first big case after starting this business?”</p><p>“Dana Barrett approached us about her refrigerator being possessed,” Egon replied. </p><p>“What happened as a result?”</p><p>“Eventually, we fought Gozer.”</p><p>“How did we beat it?”</p><p>“We crossed the streams.”</p><p>Egon watched as they all exchanged looks with each other. </p><p>“Aha! That DOES prove my theory!” Ray shouted excitedly. </p><p>“That we’ve got a Grade A nut job on our couch?” Peter replied.</p><p>“Don’t you see?!” Ray said. “He’s from an alternate universe!”</p><p>“Wait! What?!” Egon shouted. </p><p>“Maybe that’s how things went in YOUR universe, but it’s definitely not how it happened here!” Ray explained. </p><p>“What happened here?!” Egon asked, almost afraid to ask. </p><p>“Ms. Barrett did come here for our help, but her refrigerator wasn’t possessed; SHE was! And she came here to trick us. We figured out what was going on in time to stop her. Gozer appeared to us right outside the building here in the middle of the street!”</p><p>Peter finished. “We didn’t cross the streams. We beat it by setting off one of the proton packs on self destruct. The portal that had opened behind her sealed as a result.”</p><p>“How did you prevent the destruction of the entire block?” Egon asked.</p><p>“Ray had come up with a portable force field device,” Winston added. “It was activated after we set the pack on self destruct. The force field kept the explosion trapped inside, preserving everything around it!”</p><p>“That’s fascinating!” Egon said, truly interested in asking Ray questions about the device. Then, it hit him. “If I’m the Egon Spengler from my universe, where is the one in this one?”</p><p>“In Ohio, running his family’s fancy lab,” Peter replied. His tone had softened.</p><p>“Why is he not part of the business here?”</p><p>“I don’t know how things in your world is, but we’re not buddies in this one!” Peter said, his anger returning. “You were always too smart to hang out with me and Ray. You were too busy making us look stupid!”</p><p>“It’s not me!” Egon replied. “It’s the Egon from THIS world! From MY world, we ARE friends! All of us! We started the business together! We got kicked out of Columbia together!”</p><p>Ray and Peter exchanged looks. </p><p>“Well, you’re here in our world. What do we do?” Winston asked. </p><p>“If you don’t mind, I would appreciate some quiet time to allow my headache to resolve?” Egon asked. </p><p>“Sure! I’ll grab an extra pillow and blanket! You can make yourself comfortable here on the couch!” Janine offered.</p><p>In just a few minutes, Janine had turned the couch in the rec room into a makeshift bed. They all left to give Egon some privacy. </p><p>As he lay there, Egon’s mind was reeling. He had so many questions. But for now, he needed to rest. He knew he was going to need a refreshed mind if he was going to figure out how to return to his own universe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Odd Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Egon finds out more things in this universe that are definitely not the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egon had slept for a little more than an hour; his headache was gone. He figured now would be a good time to see what his odds were of returning to his own universe. But he had to admit to himself that he was highly intrigued with the portable force field device that Ray had made.</p>
<p>He got up from the couch and walked to the equipment room. There were shelves of research books, encyclopedias, and some engineering manuals. Egon took a couple of the books down to start researching how to return to his own world. Then he realized that everything was quiet. “Perhaps they went out on a call?” he thought to himself. Egon tried to resume his reading, but he just couldn’t stay focused. He was hungry so he decided to go to the kitchen. Once in the hallway, he heard some rustling going on downstairs. He quietly made his way to the top of the stairs. Slowly, Egon came down the top two steps so he could see what was going on. He quickly wished he hadn’t. </p>
<p>Down below in the office area, Peter had shoved the papers off his desk and had laid Janine on top of it. He had unbuttoned her blouse and spread it open, revealing her bra. Peter was making quick work of the hooks while Janine slipped off her shoes. Once the bra was off, Peter moved quickly from devouring her neck to greedily suckling her breasts. One of his hands slid underneath her skirt, moving her panties to the side. His fingers delved into her folds, working fast circles. </p>
<p>“Oh, PETER! YES!!” she breathed as her fingernails dug into his shirt sleeves. </p>
<p>Peter then slid down her body, his head dipping between her legs. </p>
<p>Janine grasped the sides of the desk, trying to find something to hold on to as Peter’s tongue worked its way over her clit at maddening speed. </p>
<p>“Oh! Oh! OH …… OH FUCK!!! PETER, PLEASE ….. FUCK ME!” she pleaded. </p>
<p>Peter stood, unfastening his jeans and sliding them down along with his briefs. He grabbed Janine’s wrists and roughly pulled her upright and to the edge of the desk. </p>
<p>Her legs dangled off the side as she spread her legs wide, her skirt having been pushed up to her hips. Peter ripped her panties off and grabbed her by the waist pulling her down onto his hardened cock. </p>
<p>“OH SHIT!” Janine screamed as Peter penetrated her wetness. </p>
<p>Peter grabbed her by the ass, squeezing hard as they started to thrust. He buried his head in her bosom as she enthusiastically bounced on his member. </p>
<p>He threw his head back as he was fighting his own orgasm, wanting Janine to cum first. Peter looked at her, a devilish grin on his lips. “Come on baby; cum for me. Scream how good my dick feels.”</p>
<p>Janine’s fingernails dug into his shoulders, kissing Peter roughly and passionately. She broke the kiss, screaming, “Oh yes! Oh Peter, you feel so good! Give it me HARDER! HARDER! OH FUCK ME!”</p>
<p>Peter increased his speed, loving how tight her muscles were squeezing him, milking him to his own release. “Come on, baby. You first.”</p>
<p>Janine threw her head back, howling his name along with some obscenities as Peter felt her juices run down his shaft. </p>
<p>That’s all it took; Peter unleashed his own orgasm, firing a powerful thrust inside her as his seed filled her. “AH SHIT! OH YOU FEEL SO GOOD, BABY!”</p>
<p>Egon had stepped back as soon as he had gotten a glimpse and returned to the equipment room. He had closed the door, but it still didn’t help to mask the sounds. He couldn’t figure out which one bothered him the most: the fact that they were so loud or the fact that it was Peter downstairs fucking Janine’s brains out?</p>
<p>**********************<br/>About an hour later, Ray and Winston returned to the firehouse. Egon’s assumption was right: they had gone out on a call. But it was a simple one, so Peter had opted to stay behind. </p>
<p>As Winston went down to the basement to unload the trap, Ray went upstairs. He found Egon in the equipment room pouring over the books he had. </p>
<p>“Hey! We’re back!” </p>
<p>Egon just looked up, giving Ray a cold stare. “Indeed.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Me and Winston went out on a call!”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t Peter go with you?” Egon did a poor job of masking the anger in his voice.</p>
<p>“Cause it was a simple bust; nothing me and Winston couldn’t handle. What’s your problem?”</p>
<p>Egon adjusted his glasses. “Is it customary for Peter to stay behind?”</p>
<p>Ray frowned slightly. “Oh, did they get on your nerves?”</p>
<p>“Only the screaming. I hope you realize what he and Janine were up to?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah … that,” he waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, we’ve heard ‘em a couple of times.”</p>
<p>“And you condone it?!” Egon almost shouted.</p>
<p>“Hey, look. We’re all adults here. If he wants to bang his secretary, he can.”</p>
<p>Egon shook his head. “He certainly did that.”</p>
<p>Ray grinned. “Hey, do you have a Janine in your universe?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Egon mumbled. He resumed reading the book.</p>
<p>“And does that Janine have the hots for anybody in your firehouse?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. I don’t make it my business to ask her questions about her private life.”</p>
<p>“It’s you, isn’t it?” Ray reached over and took the book out from under Egon’s nose. “You’re acting like a jealous boyfriend!”</p>
<p>“I am not her boyfriend!” Egon said as he stood to face Ray. </p>
<p>“But you wanna be?” Ray teased, holding the book behind him, just out of Egon’s reach. </p>
<p>“Give me the book, Raymond!” Egon growled as he tried to reach around Ray. </p>
<p>Ray just chuckled. “Does your Janine know?” He was still holding the book away from Egon. </p>
<p>“No, not that I am aware of.” </p>
<p>Ray handed him the book. “Well, when we get you back, you need to tell her.”</p>
<p>Egon just smiled as he took the book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coming Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ray goes through the portal to find Egon. When they return, Egon has some explaining to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray and Winston had started rebuilding the part of the device that had exploded, using Egon’s notes and drawings. Peter and Janine were cleaning up the part of the lab that had been practically demolished. </p>
<p>“When will the glass guy be here with the new windows?” Peter asked. </p>
<p>“Later this afternoon,” Janine replied. </p>
<p>“That’s the best they could do?!” Peter argued.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Janine replied. </p>
<p>Peter heard the tone of her voice. Anyone else would think she’s just tired, but he knew better than that. It’s a sure sign that Janine’s mind was filled with worries about how Egon is doing in whatever dimension he’s in. He walked over to her, gently touching her shoulder. “Sorry, kiddo. I’m sure he’s ok. He’s probably busy translating languages with another species and having a latte!”</p>
<p>Janine smiled up at him. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Peter looked over at Ray. “What did the part you two are working on do?”</p>
<p>Ray looked up. “According to Egon’s notes, this part was what determined where the portal would open.”</p>
<p>“Why did it explode?” Janine asked, joining in the conversation.</p>
<p>“It looks like it overheated. I guess wherever the doorway opened at put too much of a strain on it. But we’ve added a bigger motor so that should be able to withstand more pressure,” Ray explained. </p>
<p>“And where did it open?” Winston asked. </p>
<p>Ray checked the readings on the device with Egon’s notes. “Wow! It looks like what me and Iggy nicknamed Area G!”</p>
<p>“And that is?” Peter asked anxiously.</p>
<p>“We were trying to open one of these doorways before. But we stopped cause we thought it’d be too dangerous.”</p>
<p>Winston gave Peter a knowing look. </p>
<p>“Ok, so we’ll take away some of Spengs’ privileges!” Peter shot back at Winston. </p>
<p>“Dangerous how?” Janine asked.</p>
<p>“Dangerous as in it could be an alternate universe. Something similar to ours but not exactly the same,” Ray said.</p>
<p>“How’s that dangerous?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“Well, dangerous is a strong word. It’s more like weird.”</p>
<p>Everyone gave Ray a questioning look. He further explained. </p>
<p>“What I mean is, it’s sorta like time travel. You never want your present self to run into your past or future self. Could be freaky and it could cause things in the present or future to change for the worse. It creates a paradox that causes things in the past to shift.”</p>
<p>“But this isn’t time travel, Ray; it’s an alternate universe,” Winston pointed out. “If Egon runs into his alternate self there, what harm could it do?”</p>
<p>“It could lead to possible changes in both universes that may not be fixable.”</p>
<p>“Like what? What could be so bad that it’s not fixable?!” Janine asked, her emotions starting to get the best of her. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Ray replied. “What if Egon’s dad is alive in that universe? What if one of us isn’t? It could cause a lot of deep emotional trauma.”</p>
<p>Janine slumped down into a chair, Peter kneeling beside her. “It’s ok, Janine. We’ll get him back.” Peter said gently as she broke down into heavy sobs.</p>
<p>*************************<br/>Wednesday, 6:30 pm</p>
<p>In the alternate universe, Egon and Ray were discussing the force field device that Ray had designed. Egon was intrigued. </p>
<p>“It’s roughly the size as one of our ghost traps!” Egon said as he turned the device over carefully in his hands as he inspected it.</p>
<p>“Yeah! I made two of ‘em! They’ve come in pretty handy!”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to share this information with my team when I return!” </p>
<p>“Sure! I’ll ask Janine to make copies of the notes for you!” Ray went downstairs with the notes. He returned shortly after with a set of notes for Egon. “Here ya go!”</p>
<p>Egon took the notes, folded them and put inside his jumpsuit pocket. “Thank you! Now I should return to my research on how to get back to my own universe.”</p>
<p>“You said it was a portal that dumped you in Central Park?” Ray asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Was it still there?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure; I don’t recall seeing it?”</p>
<p>“Well, let's take a little road trip - see if it is!” Ray suggested. “I’d love to see this thing!”</p>
<p>Egon smiled as he and Ray headed downstairs. Even though this is an alternate universe, Ray is still as energetic as any other version of him. </p>
<p>As they were leaving the building, they saw a gentleman get out of a cab. Egon then noticed that it was Walter Peck as they got closer. Ray tossed the man a light wave while Peck just smiled back mischievously. Egon did a double take when he realized Peck was headed for Janine’s desk. As he and Ray were walking out the front doors of the firehouse, Egon heard Peter greet Peck.</p>
<p>“Hey Wally! Bout time you got here!”</p>
<p>Ray hailed a cab and told the driver to take them to Central Park. </p>
<p>“What’s Peck doing at the firehouse?! And Peter didn’t sound upset?” Egon asked, surprised and confused.</p>
<p>Ray blushed slightly. “Yeah, it’s Wednesday.”</p>
<p>“What happens on Wednesday?”</p>
<p>Ray’s face blushed more. “Walter, Peter and Janine go to a club on Wednesdays.”</p>
<p>Egon’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of club?”</p>
<p>Ray looked straight ahead, not daring to look Egon directly in the eyes. “A club where you can entertain yourself freely.”</p>
<p>Egon’s mind raced as he tried to figure out the meaning of those words. The hair on his neck stood up when he realized what it meant. “You mean they go there and have a threesome?!” He kept his voice low. </p>
<p>“Yeah. They’re into that shit. It’s a shame, too. I’ve always thought Janine’s too good a woman to allow men to use her like that. From what I’ve overheard in conversations, they take turns with her, one watches while the other one …. you know.”</p>
<p>“And it’s consensual?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I hope your Janine isn’t like that?”</p>
<p>“As far as I know, she isn’t,” Egon replied, now wondering if she was. </p>
<p>“Well, we’ll get you back to her; you two have a lot to talk about!” </p>
<p>The cab pulled up to the park. Ray paid the driver, then he and Egon made their way to where Egon had woken up. </p>
<p>“It was right here,” Egon pointed. No sign of any portals were seen. He had even brought Ray’s PKE meter but no readings were being picked up. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Egon. But I’ve got another idea! How about we build the same device here that you built in your world? Then you can just reverse the destinations and go home?”</p>
<p>Egon considered Ray’s idea. “That sounds like an excellent idea! But it took me three weeks to build.”</p>
<p>“I’ll help so it won’t take that long!”</p>
<p>*****************************<br/>Thursday, 8:30 am</p>
<p>“Guys, what if Egon builds another one of these contraptions? Is it possible to like, pass by each other? I mean, if we’re trying to get to where he is, and he’s trying to get back to where we are, what happens?” Janine asked.</p>
<p>“Ok, no more coffee for you,” Peter said, sliding her mug away from her. </p>
<p>“That’s a good point though!” Winston agreed. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s possible, but I don’t see there being a problem,” Ray said. “But, I’ve almost gotten it ready. I’m willing to go through it and find him.” He then scooted away from the table and headed towards the lab.</p>
<p>The others followed.  Winston walked up to Ray. </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” </p>
<p>Ray smiled. “Don’t worry, Winston. I’ll be fine. And I’ll bring Iggy back.” </p>
<p>Peter held Janine’s hand to keep her steady. He could feel her trembling. Ray had read over Egon’s notes thoroughly, so he was confident that this portal opened up in an inhabited area. There would not be any need for oxygen tanks or haz mat suits. Ray had shown them the device to use that would keep the portal open until he and Egon returned. That piece was something that Egon had already constructed. </p>
<p>Ray stepped through the doorway while Winston stood close by with the other device, ready to close it quickly. </p>
<p>************************<br/>Egon and Ray were getting ready to leave the park when a loud sound startled them. It sounded like a big gust of wind. They turned and saw a portal opening! A big, blue glow was visible!</p>
<p>“It’s the doorway!” Egon yelled. </p>
<p>They rushed back to the spot where Egon had woken up at. In seconds, the other Ray stepped out. “Iggy!” He stopped short when he saw the Ray of that world. </p>
<p>Egon ran up to him. “It’s ok, Ray.”</p>
<p>“This is awesome! Really weird, but awesome!” Ray said excitedly. </p>
<p>Egon looked at the alternate Ray. “This is the Ray Stantz of this world! There’s also Winston, Peter and Janine!”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you - or me?” Ray said, smiling. </p>
<p>“We need to get you back, Egon. Janine’s a nervous wreck, the poor thing,” Ray urged. </p>
<p>Egon looked back at the alternate Ray. “I suppose that is the best thing to do? It’s just so much that I wanted to discuss!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’ve already taught me a lot!” Alternate Ray said. “And, you’ve got my notes on the portable force field. You need to head back to your own universe. Besides, the others won’t be back for a while.” He gave Egon a knowing look.</p>
<p>Egon blushed. “True. Well, I appreciate everything you and the others have done. Maybe we can visit sometime?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” He waved the men off. </p>
<p>Ray and Egon stepped back through the portal. Within seconds, they stepped back into the firehouse lab. Winston, Peter and Janine were relieved to see them. </p>
<p>It took Egon a moment to realize that he was back in his own universe, his own world. The firehouse was the one he was familiar with. He slowly looked at the people surrounding him: Winston, Peter, then Janine. </p>
<p>Janine. Oh my. </p>
<p>Without a word, Egon stood up and rushed over to Janine. He grabbed her by her waist, pulling her against his chest. His lips crashed onto hers. At first, she was surprised, her hands resting against his chest. But soon, she relaxed into his embrace, her hands sliding out to wrap around him. </p>
<p>Winston and Ray just stood, staring, their jaws visibly open. </p>
<p>Peter was shocked at first, but he then grinned like the cat who had eaten the canary. He slapped his hands together. “Well! It’s about damn time!”</p>
<p>Egon broke the kiss, pulling away from Janine. He glared at Peter. Egon walked quickly over to him, leaving a stunned yet highly satisfied Janine standing and staring. </p>
<p>“Looks like that little trip of yours got you to thinking straight!” Peter teased. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Egon threw a hard right hook, landing across Peter’s nose. </p>
<p>“EGON!” everyone else shouted at once. </p>
<p>Peter fell on the floor, throwing his hand over his nose. Once he saw blood, he staggered back up to his feet, his face full of anger, confusion, and hurt. Mostly, the last one. “Egon! What the FUCK MAN?!”</p>
<p>The icy glare in Egon’s eyes vanished immediately, replaced with an expression of panic. “Oh no! Peter! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Egon backed away, then fled upstairs. </p>
<p>Everyone heard the bunk room door slam. </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to him,” Peter offered. “I am the house shrink, after all.”</p>
<p>“I think maybe Ray should go,” Winston suggested. “Let him cool down first?”</p>
<p>“I think Winston’s right, Peter,” Janine agreed. “I think it’s obvious neither of us should.” She blushed slightly. </p>
<p>Peter nodded. “Sure.” He looked at Ray. “Besides me, Spengs is comfortable with you. We were all together back in college.”</p>
<p>Ray nodded. </p>
<p>Then Peter looked at Janine, a twisted grin appearing on his face. “If Red goes up there, based on what we’ve already seen, she might actually get laid!”</p>
<p>Janine narrowed her eyes, then not so subtly gave Venkman the middle finger. </p>
<p>Peter only smiled in response. “Why Janine! That’s not very lady like!”</p>
<p>“Why you son of a bi…,” Janine started. </p>
<p>But Winston grabbed Janine by the arm just as she was starting to lunge at Peter. “Hang on there, girl!”</p>
<p>Her face was as red as her hair. </p>
<p>Peter continued his teasing. “Although, it would do you both some good to get a little action!”</p>
<p>“Peter, you go fu-“ Janine started again.</p>
<p>And again, Winston interrupted her. “Let’s go to the kitchen and get started on some coffee, alright?” With his arm around her waist, he guided her to the stairs.</p>
<p>Peter laughed while heading to the bathroom to tend to his nose. </p>
<p>Ray went up to the bunk room. He knocked on the door then opened it. “Iggy, you ok?”</p>
<p>Egon was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He looked up at Ray, his face distraught. “Ray, what happened? Why did I do that?!”</p>
<p>Ray sat down on the bed next to Egon’s. “What happened in the alternate universe? You said there was an alternate ‘us’?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but things were different there. Apparently, the ‘me’ of that world never became friends with you and Peter. So, it was just the three of you running the business: you, Peter and Winston. Janine was there too but ….,” his voice trailed off, his eyes widening. </p>
<p>“What?! What is it?!” Ray asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize my feelings for Janine ran that deeply!” Egon said quietly, almost a whisper. </p>
<p>Ray grinned. “Alright! Let’s tell her!”</p>
<p>“It’s not just that!” Egon said. “The Janine of that world was dating …. Peter.”</p>
<p>Ray’s eyes widened in shock. “Wow! No wonder you hit him!”</p>
<p>“I should apologize,” Egon said, standing quickly. </p>
<p>“No need, I’m here!” Peter chirped as he walked in. He was holding a wad of tissues up to his nose.</p>
<p>“Peter, I am so sorry!” Egon said. “I can explain!”</p>
<p>“First of all, you can stop apologizing. I’m not mad. You’ve been stuck in another dimension for a few days. It’s understandable.” Peter explained. </p>
<p>“I need to explain, for my own peace of mind,” Egon said. </p>
<p>“Sure!” Peter sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting for Egon to speak. </p>
<p>Ray excused himself and left the bunk room. </p>
<p>Egon looked at Peter, blushing. </p>
<p>“Damn, Spengs! Must be a doozie! You’re blushing already!” Peter teased. </p>
<p>“The alternate universe was almost exactly like this one,” Egon explained. “There were subtle differences like the equipment on the top rack of Ecto-1 and their Egon was never friends with the Ray and Peter there.”</p>
<p>“Wow! What happened?”</p>
<p>“Apparently, the Egon of that universe never became friends and was currently working at the Spengler Lab in Ohio. The Ray, Winston and ‘you’ of that world ran the business. Their Janine was still the receptionist.”</p>
<p>Peter grinned. “So, you’ve got a chick in two worlds pining for you, huh?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly.”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes widened. “Why not?”</p>
<p>Egon cleared his throat. “The Janine in that world has a relationship with the ‘you’ of that world.”</p>
<p>Peter laughed. “WHAT?!”</p>
<p>“The two of you were a couple,” Egon repeated. “It was painfully obvious. You couldn’t keep your hands off each other. And once, I even overheard the two of you downstairs…. having sex …. very loudly, I might add.”</p>
<p>“Spengs, that was the other universe! Maybe the Peter Venkman there had a thing for Janine. But I assure you - THIS Peter Venkman does NOT! I think of Janine as my little sister who I like to tease but overall, protect. That’s it! I swear! If anybody here needs to be together, it’s the two of you! It’s obvious you love her, even before you came back and kissed her!”</p>
<p>Egon smiled. “I’m sorry this has had such a negative effect on me. It was just …. a natural reaction?”</p>
<p>“Of course! You spent a few days in a place where another guy had gone after YOUR girl! The natural gut reaction is to punch his lights out!”</p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding,” Egon said, smiling. </p>
<p>“No problem. But a word of advice?” </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Tell Janine how you feel about her.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Egon is ready to talk to Janine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter left the bunk room while Egon sat back down on his bed. He sighed heavily. He was still quite apprehensive about admitting his feelings to Janine. While he was in the alternate universe, he had seen what it might be like seeing her with someone else. He had decided to not tell Peter that the alternate world Walter Peck was also involved with Janine. Peter seemed a bit freaked out when he was told about the alternate world Peter and Janine couple as it was. He also didn’t want Peter to tease Janine about it. </p><p>While Egon was contemplating his next move, Peter went to the kitchen where the others were. Janine was waiting anxiously. </p><p>“Is he ok? Can I see him? Does he wanna see me?” she asked Peter.</p><p>“Whoa! Hang on and slow down!” Peter said. “He’s a bit nervous I think. He feels terrible about hitting me; I can only imagine what he’s thinking about YOU! But, he did admit to me that he does have feelings for you.”</p><p>Janine smiled and blushed prettily. </p><p>Peter continued. “Seriously, Janine. It still might take him a while to adjust and talk to you about it. But he told me that he will.”</p><p>“What had him so ready to fight you?” she asked.</p><p>Peter grinned smugly. “The alternate universe had alternate versions of all of us. And at the firehouse there, things were a bit different. Their Egon was a prick who never became friends with me or Ray, so he had nothing to do with the business. And, their Janine was having a fling with the alternate universe Peter!” He tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably. </p><p>Janine looked like she might vomit at first, but then she looked angry. “It’s not THAT funny!”</p><p>“Oh yeah it is!” Peter said in between howls of laughter. </p><p>Janine just flipped him the finger and headed back downstairs. </p><p>Ray suddenly realized something. “Hey! It’s daytime here!”</p><p>“Very good, Tex. And it’ll be nighttime in a few hours,” Peter said sarcastically.</p><p>“No! I mean, it was almost dusk in the alternate world. So, it’s about a 12 hour time difference! I noticed the date on today’s newspaper!”</p><p>“And what’s that mean?” Winston asked warily.</p><p>“Nothing, I just thought it was cool,” Ray replied. </p><p>Janine made her way downstairs to her desk. She had a mixture of emotions rolling around. On one hand, she was happy and excited that she knew Egon loves her. But, how much longer will he make her wait before he tells her himself? </p><p>************************<br/>
Egon finally came to the kitchen. The others welcomed him with smiles. He sat down and sighed.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Winston asked.</p><p>“I have several emotions that I’m feeling right now,” Egon replied. </p><p>Ray and Winston looked at Peter. He nodded and they silently got up and left the room. Peter got up and moved to the chair directly across from Egon. </p><p>“What’s the most powerful one you’re feeling?”</p><p>“Embarrassment.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“First of all, I hit you! I actually punched you!”</p><p>“Spengs, I’ve told you: you were in another world for a couple of days. We all know how you really feel about Janine. You thought you were hiding it, but we can tell. And seeing ‘me’ all over the alternate Janine there in that world triggered those feelings that you tried to hide. It’s natural that seeing me here would bring out that reaction.”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“What’s second? You said first of all - what’s second? Something else embarrass you?”</p><p>“That I kissed Janine.”</p><p>“Why’s that embarrassing?”</p><p>“You’re right; I have been hiding those feelings. But I couldn’t control it. When I saw her, something just … clicked. But I don’t want to hurt her or confuse her.”</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>Egon looked at Peter with an expression of not quite anger. “It’s not that simple!”</p><p>“Why isn’t it? You’re the one who’s making it complicated! You have a woman who will love you until the day she dies. She will give her life to save yours!”</p><p>Egon’s face was turning red with anger. “I’m not good at talking about how I feel! It’s not that easy for me!” He stood abruptly. “You expect me to just tell her straight out that I love her?! That I have been in love with her for years?! I was just too damn cowardly to say it?!”</p><p>Peter stood too. “Yeah! You’ve already kissed her! That was probably the highlight of her day so far! Tell her - you owe her that much!”</p><p>Egon slowly calmed down. It was then that he noticed the smirk on Peter’s face. “That was evil, you know?”</p><p>Peter grinned wider. “Yeah, but it got you torqued up enough to admit stuff. Now all you gotta do is do it.”</p><p>“Does it have to be now? This very moment?”</p><p>“No. I told her that you’d need some time first. But you should say something …. soon.” Peter smiled, gave Egon a friendly pat on the back and walked out of the kitchen. </p><p>*****************<br/>
Two days had passed and Egon still had not talked to Janine about his feelings. He would see her throughout the day, but he could only produce a shy smile. She would return a warm smile, too, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. The rest of the day, he would stay put in the lab. </p><p>It was the third day and Ray, Peter and Winston had stepped out for lunch. Janine had asked them to bring her back a sandwich while Egon was in the lab. The guys hoped that the privacy would give the couple the time they needed to work things out. Peter had given Janine some encouraging words that would help move things along. </p><p>So, after the guys had been gone for about ten minutes, Janine headed up to the lab to talk to Egon. She knocked lightly on the door. </p><p>Egon looked up from his notes. “Um …. yes, Janine?” He tried to mask his nervousness but failed. </p><p>“I wanted to let you know that I’m going to the kitchen,” she said softly, walking closer to where he was sitting. “I put the answering machine on.”</p><p>“Oh, ok! Enjoy your lunch!” He hurriedly replied, resuming looking down at his notes. </p><p>Janine stopped a few feet away from Egon’s desk. “Egon, you can’t avoid me forever.”</p><p>He knew she was right - as usual. Egon sighed heavily before raising his head to address her. “I … I don’t know where to begin.”</p><p>“The beginning always works for me,” Janine said, smiling and sitting down in the chair beside Egon’s. She kept her hands in her lap so as not to distract him. </p><p>Egon turned to face Janine directly. “This other universe was so different. The Egon there wasn’t Peter’s college roommate, so everything that ties me to Peter and Ray here didn’t exist there. I wasn’t a part of the ghost busting business.”</p><p>“So who built all the equipment that you did here?”</p><p>“Ray. He also did all of the research. So while I was there, I was able to give him a lot of input and advice. But, the thing that bothered me the most was that the Peter and Janine of that universe were a couple.”</p><p>Janine gave a light snort as she stifled a laugh. “Yeah, Dr. V told me!”</p><p>“Did he also tell you that I overheard them making love on top of his desk? Quite enthusiastically, I might add.”</p><p>Janine’s face paled. Her mortified expression gave him his answer. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a no?”</p><p>Janine was speechless for a moment. “I think I’m gonna be sick!”</p><p>Egon smiled. “So I take it that you don’t think of him that way?”</p><p>“Absolutely NOT! He’s like my BROTHER! That would be one …… messed up situation!” She chose her words carefully; she knew Egon didn’t really approve of using foul language. And she didn’t want to offend him. </p><p>She leaned forward provocatively revealing a bit of her cleavage. Her voice low and husky, she said: “I’m interested in someone else.” Her index finger lightly drew small circles on Egon’s forearm that was resting on the table. She noticed that he didn’t pull away or move. </p><p>Instead, Egon leaned forward as well, a hint of desire shining in his eyes. “I sincerely hope that someone else is me. Otherwise, I’m afraid I’ll have to hit him, too.” His voice was low, his eyebrow arching. </p><p>Janine gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. “Why Egon! Are you flirting with me?!”</p><p>“I am. Being in the alternate universe made me realize that I’ve been very foolish by hiding my feelings for you. And seeing the Peter of that world being so intimate with the “you” of that world ….. I was angry. I was angry at myself because that could be us in this universe.”</p><p>Egon’s total honesty overwhelmed Janine, not to mention that she had waited so long for this moment to happen. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks as she took Egon’s hands in hers. “Oh Egon! I can’t believe you really do love me!”</p><p>He released her hands and moved to the edge of his chair, allowing him to be able to hug Janine to him. They hugged for a few moments. After pulling away gently from each other, Egon’s eyes met Janine’s. “Are you available tomorrow evening for dinner?”</p><p>“YES!” Janine excitedly replied. </p><p>“How about 6:00pm?” Egon suggested.</p><p>“Sounds perfect!”</p><p>As Janine was heading towards the door, Egon stopped her. </p><p>“Janine, May I ask what made you want to come to the lab today? I’m just curious.”</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at Egon. “Dr. V gave me a little pep talk.” She smiled slyly.</p><p>Egon’s stomach flipped. “Oh no, what did he say?”</p><p>Her smile turned into a mischievous grin. “I believe his exact words were: ‘go get him!’” She then left the lab.</p><p>Egon sat back in his chair, smiling despite himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Egon has admitted his feelings for Janine, they’re going out on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next evening, Egon caught a cab to Janine’s apartment. He had made reservations at a nice restaurant. He met her at the door. He helped her into the cab and soon were arriving at their destination. </p>
<p>They were escorted to their table. It was a spot on the far side of the room. Egon held the chair for Janine as she sat down. He then took his seat across from her. </p>
<p>“This place is gorgeous!” Janine purred.</p>
<p>“Not half as gorgeous as you,” Egon replied.</p>
<p>She blushed. “I have to admit that you’ve changed a lot very quickly! I mean, a week ago, I never would’ve imagined that we’d be sitting here! Not to mention that you’ve told me things that I only hoped you’d say.”</p>
<p>“I must apologize for not admitting that to you earlier. But the experience in the alternate universe made a deep impression on me. And after I kissed you in front of everyone upon returning to this universe, I sort of had to come clean, as they say.” He offered a small grin. </p>
<p>“Well, whatever caused it, I’m thankful! I’ve never hidden how I feel about you. It helps me to know that you really do feel the same way.”</p>
<p>The waiter took their orders. The couple enjoyed their food over light conversation. Afterwards, they took a cab back to Janine’s apartment. He paid the driver and walked Janine to her apartment door. After she unlocked and opened it, she stepped inside. </p>
<p>Looking over her shoulder, she looked at Egon over the top of her glasses. “Wanna come in?” Her long eyelashes batting slightly. </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you,” Egon replied. He smiled warmly, the look of pure love reflecting in his eyes. He followed her into the apartment, closing the door behind him. </p>
<p>Janine fixed two cups of coffee, giving Egon one as they sat down on the couch. </p>
<p>He sensed there was something on Janine’s mind, besides the fact that she was turned on. He sat down his mug on the coffee table. “What’s on your mind?” He looked at her, patiently waiting for her response.</p>
<p>Janine smiled, setting down her mug as well. “I love you, Egon. I think you know that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“When you were in the other universe, the Peter and “me” of that world were …. together?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“If it were us in this universe, how would it be different?” Her eyes reflected deep desire. </p>
<p>“Well, for one, we would be on the bed, not a desk,” he replied huskily, slowly scooting closer.</p>
<p>Janine swallowed hard. “Um-hmm. And what else?”</p>
<p>“If you want details, the only thing I can tell you is that from the sounds I heard, the two of them were rough and quite vocal.”</p>
<p>Janine’s face flushed, the light pink color spreading down her neck. “Noisy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, particularly the “Janine” of that world. She screamed very loudly the things she wanted him to do.”</p>
<p>“And that’s different from how you would’ve done it?”</p>
<p>Egon silently stood, taking Janine by the hands, pulling her up to stand. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “I’m more of a quiet lover, although it’s been a while. I prefer to move slowly, allowing time to enjoy the pleasurable feelings.”</p>
<p>Janine’s breath hitched. “Oh! Well, you know what they say: it’s like riding a bike; you never forget. But, I can be loud …. if it’s good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I can guarantee it will be.”</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll need to keep a pillow close by?” She took Egon’s hand and led him to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>